Anguilla
Basics Anguilla is a British overseas territory in the Caribbean, lying east of Puerto Rico and the Virgin Islands and directly north of Saint Martin. The total land area of the territory is 90 km2 with a population of about 16,000 inhabitants. It's not considered part of the EU and EU roaming regulations are not enforced here. Like on many small Caribbean islands there are these two usual providers: * Flow '''(by Cable & Wireless) * '''Digicel '''Anguilla Flow is the incumbent provider and Digicel came to the Caribbean 2001-6 to end this monopoly. In Anguilla they are now on par each sharing about 50% of the market. Many locals have two SIM cards. Hence the high penetration rate of more than 180%. Flow is on US frequencies of 850 MHz for 2G and 3G, while Digicel uses mixed bands of 900 MHz for 2G, 850 MHz and 1900 MHz for 3G. Flow has started 4G/LTE on 700 MHz (band 17), while Digicel markets their 3G/HSPA+ still as "4G". Coverage is on the main island only. Prices are given in East Caribbean dollar EC$ that is fixed to the US$: US$1 = EC$2.70. Taxes are included. '''Flow Flow, up to 2015 called Lime and rebranded, is the incumbent provider in Anguilla. It's operated by Cable & Wireless that has been sold to Liberty Global. FLOW at present is the sole provider with LTE Advanced with maximum speeds of up to 200 Mbit/s on the downlink in some areas. Availability Their SIM card is sold in their stores (locator) and some other places like the post office for EC$ 25. Be prepared to show your passport at the point of purchase. Top-ups between EC$ 5 and EC$ 200 can be made online or in top-up kiosks, supermarkets and gas stations all over the island. Any top-up stays valid for 90 days irrespective of the amount. Check your balance by *120#. Data feature packages Default rate outside packages is EC$ 0.41 per MB. These data packs are offered: International roaming For roaming in the US (on AT&T), Canada, Suriname, Bermuda, Guyana, Trinidad & Tobago, Panama, Bahamas and all Flow markets in the Carribbean they sell this option. * Base plan with 30 mins, 30 SMS and 30 MB for 30 days: EC$ 19.95 * Data bolt-ons: ** 500 MB for 30 days: EC$ 100 ** 1 GB for 30 days: EC$ 150 Activation is by *190#. More info * APN: ppinternet * Website: http://discoverflow.co/anguilla/ Digicel Digicel started in 2005 to challenge the monopoly of Lime that is called now Flow. Their network is generally on par with Flow, but they still market HSPA+ as "4G". Real 4G/LTE is not yet available: coverage map. Availability SIM card is around EC$ 25 in their store (locator). Be prepared to show a passport for purchase. Top-ups can be made online by credit card without surcharges or by vouchers sold all over the island. Digitel offers CreditU where you can top-up one number by another: dial *128**#. Wait for confirmation and then dial *128*1# to confirm. EC$ 0.25 is charged for this service. Dial *120# to check your account balance. Data feature packages Default rate is EC$ 0.39 per MB. They offer these these Quick Pick Bundles with data: * 100 MB, 25 on-net mins, free on-net SMS and WhatsApp for 1 day: EC$ 6 * 700 MB, 175 on-net mins, free on-net SMS and WhatsApp for 7 days: EC$ 28 * 3 GB, 750 on-net mins, free on-net SMS and WhatsApp for 30 days: EC$ 105 They often give out double data in promotions. To check your data balance on a data plan, dial *120*131# International roaming Digicel sells their Roam Like You're Home plan at EC$ 30 valid for 7 days. This service allows Digicel customers travelling to the USA, Canada and all other Digicel Caribbean territories to call, text and use data at domestic Anguillan rates. You will need to connect to AT&T or T-Mobile in the US, Rogers in Canada or Caribbean Digicel networks. To activate Roam like you are home dial *153# and send. Note that data bundles don't apply while on the Roam Like You're Home plan. You will be charged the domestic default rate of around EC$ 0.39 per MB while roaming. More info * APN: web.digicelanguilla.com * Website: http://www.digicelgroup.com/ai/en/mobile.html Category:Country Category:America Category:8/18